10 years
by call-me-ocean
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk after the flight with Astrid. Astrid instead of killing the nightmare trains him. Hiccup after 10 years is declared dead but he is living under a different name; Erik and started a new life. What will happen when his old tribe comes to visit the very place he lives and is happy? T just to be safe, nothing too bad. I own nothing :)
1. Chapter 1- 10 years later

**Okay so I said I would do a run away AU. So without further ado, here it is! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Hiccup and Astrid had just got back from their flight. Astrid was bursting at the seems. They after all had just found the nest, the very thing they have been searching for since they sailed to Berk._

" _It makes since, it's like a giant beehive, they follow her. We need to tell your father." Astrid said._

" _No! No Astrid we can't. They'll kill Toothless." Hiccup pleaded_

" _Wait so you are defending your pet?" Astrid asked_

" _Yes, I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me. He is my best friends, he is anything but a pet." Hiccup said._

" _Okay, so what do we do?" she asked_

" _We can't stay here, I don't belong here and you know that. Everyone knows that. And besides I can't kill that dragon. I won't kill a dragon, not anymore." Hiccup said_

" _Wait you can't just leave, what about the nest? What about everything I just learned? Everything we know is wrong and you are just going to leave?" Astrid was starting to get mad._

" _No one will listen to me anyways, so what's the point. I'm Hiccup the Useless, remember? If it means so much to you show them all how wrong they are." Hiccup said "Look the sun will be coming up soon and I need to leave before anyone wakes up, so please please don't tell anyone what you saw here and don't come looking for me. Declare me dead I don't care just leave me be." he said walking towards Toothless._

" _Hiccup wait," Astrid called. Hiccup turned around only to be met with a kiss, after they parted she said in his ear "come back to me dragon boy, promise me you'll come back."_

" _I promise" Hiccup said back as he mounted Toothless and took off to the sky._

That was 10 years ago, everyone was grown up. Astrid was chosen to kill the nightmare however instead of killing the once perceived beast she trained him instead. Stoick was mad that Astrid had betrayed them as she did but she explained how they could defeat the queen and find the nest with the help of the dragons and Stoick was intrigued. She had lead them to the nest only to discover the queen was nowhere to be found, but what she did find was that the entire place was covered in flames. She, the other riders and the chief took a look around the island only to find the remains of a humongous dragon, and scorch marks. The one thing that struck Astrid however was a saddle on the ground near the dead dragon. Astrid knew instantly who the saddle belonged to and started to cry. She had to explain why she was upset to the riders and Stoick who was in a word heart broken. That day, ten years ago, Hiccup was declared dead.

"Erik, I need this to be sharpened." a villager said as he dropped off an ax to the blacksmith.

"No problem Kol, I'll get right on it." Erik said with a smile. The auburn haired man had bright green eyes and a prosthetic left foot he got battling a dragon ten years back. He wasn't from this village and he didn't mind that. The chief had took him in when he was gravely injured and raised him as his own, then he started his work at the forge and he has never been happier.

"How are the little ones?" Kol asked

"Oh well, the twins are in the 'no' stage, Anna is too young to do anything and Jaden is getting into as much trouble as I was at his age." Erik said with a smile as he was sharpening the ax

"How old are they now?" Kol asked

"Jaden is 5, Anna is almost 1 and the twins are 3." Erik said.

"How's the Mrs?"

"Brooklyn is doing great, she actually should be helping the kids down at the arena, I was going to head there after I was done here. Okay so you ax here is sharpened and ready to go." Erik said handing the ax back to Kol.

"Thanks Erik. See you at the meeting tonight right?" Kol asked

"You bet, I don't think the chief will let me miss it anyways." Erik said closing up the shop, Kol was walking away when Erik went to the back to see a dark black figure.

"Hey bud let's go down to the arena and say hi to everyone. What do you say?" he asked his best friend who came out of the shadows and started to jump up and down like a puppy who was going to get a treat. "Alright let's go"

They started walking to the arena when they saw a woman with red hair running up to then with a little girl in her arms. As she got closer you could see the woman had bright neon blue eyes and lots of freckles, the little girl was similar, except she had more of a darker shade of red hair, almost brown and bright green emerald eyes.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" the red haired woman asked Erik

"Thought I should hi to my family once and a while right? So how is my beautiful wife?" he asked Brooklyn, kissing her on the cheek.

"Not too bad, but Jaden oh you are going to have a talk with him. He…" before she got to finish Erik was tackled by three other kids. Two boys and a girl.

"Jaden, Chris and Lily oh how I have missed you guys!" he said picking up the three kids.

"I did nothing! It was those two, they did it!" Jaden said to his defense

"Nuh uh!" Lily screamed "No way!" Chris said backing up his twin

"Your son thought it would be funny to scream Roman attack in the middle of training in the woods." Brooklyn said.

"Jaden, you know we can't joke about that. It is bad enough that know where we are but to freak everyone out for no reason is irresponsible." Erik said

"I'm sorry dad, I'll stop." Jaden said looking down at his shoes.

"I know you will my little squirt. Come on we should get going to the Great Hall if we don't want to miss the town meeting. Apparently the chief wants us all there." Erik said

"I wonder what it's about?" Brooklyn asked bouncing babbling Anna on her hip.

"I think someone is coming here to renew a peace treaty. I have no idea who though." Erik said. "Come on guys, I bet we can beat Toothless." he whispered to Jaden Chris and Lily. They nodded at the idea and started to run to the Great Hall. Toothless looked startled at first, but understood what was happening and took off after the four.

 **SOOO? This story has just been uploaded so please go check it out. It's called 10 years Please comment and review and let me know what you think. **

**~The ocean**


	2. Chapter 2- berk

**Ok I'm guessing people like this story. I was looking at my story stats from different countries, and wow! I had no idea so many people were reading my stories. I thought it only showed people who wanted to see the updates. Can I just say thanks? Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Continue on. I own nothing except the character I made up myself.**

Toothless as always beat the four to the Great Hall. Erik was waiting out front of the building for his wife while Jaden, Chris and Lily were playing with Toothless near him. When Brooklyn walked up with little Anna she was laughing.

"Now, what's so funny m'lady?" Erik asked

"You know Toothless will beat you, yet you race him any chance you get." she said laughing

"If the kids their energy out then I am happy with losing to my best friend every once and awhile." Erik said with pride

"Whatever dragon boy." Brooklyn said "kids come on, let's go inside and get some seats." the kids followed their mother and father into the hall and sat down near the front.

Erik was interested to see what the meeting was about, however he was more intrigued by his little girl who was trying to talk. He has been trying to get her to say 'Daddy' for months now. He knew she was a mommy's girl but it was still good to hear her first word be 'daddy'/ His mind was drawn back to reality by the chiefs booming voice.

"Okay, as you all know we have been at peace with dragons for 10 years thanks to Erik here. We were hoping to not talk about this for a long time, however a tribe is going to be coming here to resign a peace treaty and we have reason to believe that they aren't friendly with dragons." the chief said. Murmurs were starting to spread.

"Which tribe?" Kol asked

"Berk" the chief said looking right at Erik who turned pale.

Brooklyn looked at her husband, she knew he was from that village, she knew his real name and why he went by Erik instead. Erik just stood there, not believing what he had heard.

Astrid was cleaning Stormfly when she was told that her and the other riders were going to go to another village to sign a peace treaty. She had no idea why she was being dragged along but decided it was better not to argue. Stoick had gotten hard over the years, they had heard of stories about a young man riding a Night Fury saving villages from raids, but no one believed Astrid when she said that Hiccup was the one who rode this Night Fury, no one except the riders and Gobber who went to cove, saw all the drawings and the journal entries and the scales. Stoick found it easier to believe he was dead, he couldn't understand why his so wouldn't' come back, after 10 years. It was just easier for him to be dead. The rest of the village couldn't care less, they hadn't heard the true story from Astrid and some of them just didn't care, they heard Hiccup ran away and that's all they needed to know.

Astrid had landed in the arena and found Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Stoick all ready to go with their dragons.

"Okay so what village are we going to anyways?" Snotlout asked, he had become heir after Hiccup disappeared

"It's called the island of Gata. I guess the people are peaceful, I haven't had to renew a peace treaty with them before, my father always went." Stoick said

"Well how do we know they are friendly to dragons?" Fishlegs said hugging Meatlug.

"Trader Johann said they made peace right around the same time we did. I guess we have to take his word for it." Stoick said. "Are we ready?" he received nods from everyone. "Alright, to the air."

The hall cleared out after about an hour long meeting. Erik didn't talk the entire time. Twenty minutes after the meeting the only people who remained were Kol, the chief, Erik, Brooklyn and the kids. Erik had sent the kids out with Toothless. All of them except for Anna, who by now Eril was holding to keep him from freaking out.

"What do you mean Berk is coming here?" Erik asked

"They sent me a letter through a terrible terror saying that we needed to update the peace treaty and since it was signed at Berk last time, it has to be signed here. I'm sorry Erik, but I couldn't refuse." the chief said

"No its okay I understand but what are we going to do? If the find me I could be killed. That can't happen, I have a family. And sir to be honest I don't think they are too friendly to dragons. I left my saddle at the nest on purpose so they would stop looking for me, that didn't work-"

"Hiccup, you need to calm down. I know exactly why you are worried. I know why you left and why you stopped that dragon. However they are friends to dragons they have proved it by sending the terror and you were declared dead remember? Now just remember that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 111 is dead, Erik Holdin 11 is very much alive." the chief said

"How long do we have before they get here?" Erik asked

"I'm guessing about 2-3 days" the chief responded. Erik nodded

"Thanks Gunther, thank you for everything." Erik said to the chief. Gunther nodded in response.

Erik took his wife's hand and walked out of the hall. "Come on guys it's time to go to bed." Brooklyn said to the three kids outside the hall waiting on the steps. They all walked together back to their house. Erik put the twins to bed first in the room they shared together, then right next door he put down Jaden and at the room across from Jaden he put down Anna. He then walked to the to the room next to Anna and found Brooklyn already changed and sitting on her side of the bed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, they aren't going to touch you I promise. And believe me, if they do they will have to face me, and that won't be pretty." Brooklyn said.

"I love you Brooke you know that right?" Erik said

"Oh I know, I love you too Erik." she said kissing him then laying down.

 **Please review and tell your friends. I am not afraid of constructive criticism OR positive feedback. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **~The ocean.**


	3. Chapter 3- not a hiccup

**Here we go again! Before I introduce this next chapter I want to say that yes Snotlout was the only one who actually called Hiccup 'useless' but he wasn't the only one to make fun of Hiccup for his size. The villagers often said that he was a 'hiccup' and all he did was cause trouble. And another thing, no hiccstrid in this story so if you're hoping for that just stop reading cause that's not going to happen, and yes Hiccup did break his promise to Astrid. Just wait, everything will make sense soon. Thank you for the reviews! I own nothing except the characters I made up. :)**

The riders had been flying for approximately 2 days now. It was fairly boring and they didn't do to much besides breaking up the twins or telling Snotlout to shut up. Stoick was quiet as usual and Gobber was telling some tale about how he faced a dragon made of bones. No one really believed him so they all just ignored him. Then an island came to sight, one with dragons everywhere. There was a man riding a Typhoomerang flew closer to their 'pack'. Stoick flew to the front of the group and announced himself.

"I am Stoick the Vast from Berk, this is Gobber, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and my heir Snotlout." Stoick said pointing everyone out.

"I know very well who all of you are, I am Gunth Holdin, no title. The last one doesn't fit really anymore, my heir is down working on whatever in the forge, so why don't we head down and get this treaty signed?" Gunther asked. Everyone was a bit concerned as to why this chief knew so much about them, but they really wanted to land. Their bodies were aching from sitting on the saddles for so long.

The last two days went by like a blur for Erik, Jaden got into more trouble and the twins, well they were curious and wanted to check some things out, however sometimes it's not a good idea to go swimming with eels then try to play with Toothless. Poor Chris got tackled, Brooklyn was there in time to stop it before anything bad happened.

Jaden, Chris and Lily were running through the center of town when a thunderdrum, deadly nadder, monstrous nightmare, zippleback, gronckle, and something that looked like an overgrown gronckle landed next to their chief's typhoomerang. The three kids stood still in shock.

"Jaden, Chris, Lily, these are the people of Berk." Gunther said

"You have really cool dragons! Mommy said we can't get our own until we are 10, Daddy said we can have terrors for our birthday, if we're good." Lily said.

Stoick looked at the three kids, he noticed that the oldest one looked exactly like Hiccup when he was that age, just with a teal color eyes. The other to had bright red hair with green emerald eyes and many freckles. Stoick knew those were his son's eyes. But it couldn't be his son was dead.

"How old are you three?" Stoick asked

"He's five, we're thee and Anna is almost one." Chris said pointing to Jaden and himself and his sister. Everyone was puzzled, who was this Anna character.

"Who's Anna?" Stoick asked crouching down to the kids' level

"Oh she's our baby sister, she should be with our Daddy. He's at the forge, Mommy wanted a break from her so she could teach older kids how to ride dragons. Come on we'll show you where he is" Lily said running towards the forge, her brothers following close behind.

"Lily wait, I have to talk with Stoick here about a treaty, I don't think they can go with you right now." Gunther said trying to stop Erik from seeing his old family.

"You don't need all of them do you?" she asked and when she didn't get a response she said "Well come on then!" and everyone but Stoick followed the three kids.

"These kids sure have a lot of energy don't they." Snotlout whispered to Astrid who just laughed. They got closer to the forge and saw someone in their, Gobber was wondering who it could be working in there. The three kids ran into the forge.

"Daddy!" Chris and Lily screamed at the same time, they jumped up on a person.

"Oh! You guys know not to jump on me while I'm working." a man said laughing.

"Hey dad can I play with this?" Jaden asked however no one could see what he was asking to play with because they were still outside the doors of the forge listening.

"No squirt you can't play with that. But you three can go check on your sister then go see if the people of Berk are here." the man said

"Okay Daddy, but they already are, they are outside." Lily said Chris nodding furiously. The people outside heard a loud clang from something being dropped.

"You three grab your sister and go to the forest with Toothless. Your mother is already there teaching a class, do not come back until I come and get you. Got it? Now go." the man said with worry in his tone.

Astrid's breath hitched when she heard a name, Toothless. She hadn't heard that name in years. The riders looked confused but understood when the door to the forge opened and a man they presumed dead for 10 years walked out. Only he was different. He had a metal left leg, and muscle, lots of muscle and was tall. At least 6'4.

"Hiccup?" Gobber asked amazed. He couldn't believe that his apprentice was not only alive but was not the sole blacksmith.

"No it's not Hiccup anymore, it's Erik." Erik said

"What do you mean? Your name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 111, your father is Stoick the Vast and you are from Berk." Fishlegs said confused.

"No he is dead, he died saving your asses. He went up against the Red Death 10 years ago and lost his leg. He came here and started over. I started over. I am no longer named because of my size, and now I live in a place that wants me. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 111 died, but Erik Holdin 11 is very much alive." Erik said

"Wait, Holdin? You're the heir?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, I am. I didn't have a last name and here women can't rise to power, my wife is the chief's daughter. So technically we are the heirs." Erik said. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to make sure my children found their mother." Erik said while closing the door to the forge behind him and walking towards the forest.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tuffnut asked his sister who shrugged her shoulders

"Stoick should be in the Great Hall talking with Gunther. It's up on the hill, biggest building. Can't miss it." that was all he said before he disappeared behind the forest scenery.

"Well that was something I didn't expect to see today, and I was expecting to see a couple of new or rare dragons." Fishlegs said shocked.

"None of us though' we would see 'im again" Gobber said watching the forest just waiting for something to happen, then walking away towards the Great Hall.

 **I hope I wasn't sounding rude earlier, I was just trying to clear somethings up for reader, but please continue to review and give me feedback. Thank you guys. You're awesome!**

 **~The ocean**


	4. Chapter 4- kids have a bedtime

**Not going to do some big long whop-di-do this time. I own nothing except my character. Please enjoy. :)**

Erik was walking for about 5 minutes before he saw his family in a clearing. Toothless was the first one to notice him walking up on the group. He went into a defensive position at first but once he got the scent of his best friend he lowered his guard and tackled Erik like an overgrown puppy.

"Hey, bud. Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Erik said between the licks he got from Toothless. When Toothless got off of Erik he went over to his family who was with about 5 other kids around the age of 10.

"Oh thank Thor you're okay. The kids told me what was going on and I was so worried." Brooklyn said hugging her husband.

"Yeah I'm okay, turns out they did think I was dead. When they saw me it was like they were stung by a Speed Stinger, it was kinda funny. I didn't see Stoick though, I think he was with your father." Erik said.

"You know he is just as much my father as he is yours," Brooklyn said

"Yes, Brooke I know. We should probably get these kids back to the village before it gets too late. Their parents won't be too happy if we keep them out past dark." Erik said looking at the students who weren't paying attention to the conversation the adults were having.

"You're right. Come on guys, the first one back to the village won't have to do conditioning tomorrow." Brooklyn said clapping her hands together to get the children's attention. They instantly shot up and sprinted to the village.

Erik took Anna from Jaden's hands and was carrying her back to the village. Lily and Chris were fighting as usual so Brooklyn took Chris and Jaden and went ahead while Erik was walking with Lily. It was pretty quiet, Lily was really talkative when she wanted to be but she was really shy without her brothers. Erik knew they had to get Lily to socialize without her brothers around.

"Hey, Lily what's on your mind?" Erik asked not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Nothing," she mumbled

"You want to play a game?" he asked the little girl

"Sure," she said a little louder than before.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something that is…. Um… red!" Erik said

"Uh, is it Anna's dress?"

"Nope."

"The sunset?"

"We can't see that from here silly."

Lily tucked a piece of her hair into her long braid. "My hair?"

"There you go! Your turn."

"Okay, I spy…." and this went on for the entire walk back to the village, she was talking non stop. When they got back to the village he found Chris and Jaden wrestling and Brooklyn just watching right at the bottom of the steps of the Great Hall. Lily ran over to join her brothers in the fight, she may not seem like it bt she was a pretty fierce 3 year old. Erik walked over to his wife and hander her Anna.

"Oh is it my turn now," Brooklyn asked with a smirk

"Yes, I believe it is," Erik said leaning in and kissing her on the lips, she returned his gesture. Then the doors to the Great Hall opened and the people of Berk walked out. "Kids, come over here," Erik said pulling his wife protectively close and his children behind him.

Stoick practically ran down the steps of the Great Hall. He had some odd look on his face that couldn't quite be placed. He took one look at Erik and stopped. His breath hitched and his eyes started to water.

" _Hiccup_?" Stoick whispered just loud enough for Erik and his family. Erik didn't say anything, he knew that there was no point in trying to tell him that he didn't use that name anymore. Toothless sensed his rider's discomfort and moved in front of his best friend. Stoick got closer to Erik, Toothless let out a low growl.

" _Night Fury"_ Stoick whispered a little louder this time. He had heard stories about his son riding one but never believed them. He stopped to think for a minute about all the stories Trader Johann had told him about a man riding a Night Fury. "That was all you? All of the stories? The man who killed the queen the man who went up against the Outcasts and Berserkers and Romans? That was all you?" Stoick asked

"Don't sound too surprised, but yes. That all was me, years before I came here." Erik said.

"You have to tell us everything," Stoick said, well demanding.

"I uh, well" Erik tried to decline but was interrupted by "Yeah!" and "Yes!"s.

"Okay fine, come to the Great Hall tonight and I will explain." Erik gave in. Anna started to fuss in Brooklyn's arms, it seemed like she was hungry and tired, she possibly could need a diaper change. Lily and Chris were rubbing their eyes and when Lily was tired she let everyone know she was tired. Jaden came up and tugged his father's tunic.

"Lily is going to have a melt down, we need to go," he whispered in Erik's ear. Erik nodded and turned back to the group in front of him.

"I have to get my family home before it gets too late, I don't think the village will appreciate us too much if I let the little ones hang around past their bedtime, after what happened last time," Erik said picking up Chris while Jaden offered to pick up Lily.

"Why? What happened last time?" Fishlegs asked

Brooklyn pointed to a building that was burned to the ground and a couple terrors in the stables with bandages on their ears. "Screamed so loud that all the dragons who were within earshot shot fire, sadly there was a monstrous nightmare right next to Lily when she screamed so he fired at a spare house, the terrors did as well however only the terror got ear damage," Brooklyn explained, the people of Berk looked shocked, two little kids could cause dragons to do that much damage?

Erik was walking with Chris in his arms while Jaden with Lily who was about half his size and Brooklyn with walked through the village to their house and put the kids to bed. Erik and Brooklyn, however, did not sleep that night. They were too worried about the new guests to sleep.

 **I want to play a little game, I see it done on Instagram a lot. I want to know where all my readers are from! I am from the United States more specifically California, and yes I know about the wildfires, I experienced the Sonoma County one, well because living in Sonoma County. Now it's your turn! You can say your country or state or both in the review section. Have fun and please keep giving feedback.**

 **~The ocean**


	5. Chapter 5- his story

**Wow! It's so cool to see that so many people are from different places in the world! Snotlout will become a more frequent character as the story progresses and we will find out Astrid's feelings about Hiccup's new life in this chapter, as well as what happened during the 10 years he was supposedly dead. This will probably be a pretty lengthy chapter so bear with me. Enjoy, I own nothing except my characters.**

Erik was up early the next morning, he had taken a flight with Toothless once the sun had risen. He loved the feeling of the morning breeze in his hair, up in the sky he was free and no one could tell him to come down. After an hour-long flight, Erik directed Toothless to the forge. He was working for about two hours before he heard a knock on the window, this surprised him, to say the least, he knew that everyone in the village was asleep and the only other person who would knock was Brooklyn or Kol, both of which were asleep. He went to the window and opened it. He was expecting anyone but who was there, he was not expecting Astrid Hofferson to be standing in front of him.

"Well this is certainly a surprise, what is the fearless Astrid Hofferson doing here so early in the morning?" Erik asked

"I came to ask you a question," Astrid said.

"Okay so ask away,"

"Why didn't you come back? To Berk I mean," Astrid asked

"What proof did I have that you all could change? How could I know that you would accept me? And I was going to go back I was really going to go back when I came here, to a place where I was accepted and treated as a person and I had friends. Not people who wouldn't bother to stand up for me." Erik said

"You broke my heart, you know. I waited 10 years for you. I never gave up on you. I trained that dragon the day you left, and when you killed the queen? I was the one who found your saddle. You broke your promise to me, you said you would come back, but you didn't," Astrid said, clearly mad but she was choking back tears.

"I broke your heart? What about when you never ever had my back when Snotlout and the twins bullied me? You just stood there and did nothing. You broke my heart before I knew I had one. And if you never gave up on me then why when you saw me here did your face turn white? Why did you look like you had just seen a ghost? Explain that to me, Astrid," Erik yelled

"Because we couldn't find you! Imagine how I felt when I come here to find the man I fell in love with 10 years ago married to someone else with 4 kids for Thor's sake! Imagine how I felt, imagine what was going through my head, everyone else told me to move on but I couldn't cause I knew that you were out there somewhere. I thought you would need our help and maybe come back to Berk with us, but even in my worst nightmares, nothing, nothing prepared me for this." Astrid said

"Astrid you need to get it through your head. I got over you years ago, yeah I'll admit it was hard, but I wouldn't change it for a second. Look at my life, I have a beautiful wife, four amazing kids and my best friend was accepted for what he is from the start. I didn't have to change for anyone here. I'm happy and that is something I haven't said in a long time," Erik yelled

"Hiccup," Astrid said taken back by his outburst

"No, don't Hiccup me. Astrid just go, you asked what you wanted to ask." Erik said turning back to his work. Astrid got the message loud and clear, she walked away from the forge without a second word.

Later that day Erik decided to close up shop and head down to the arena where Brooklyn was teaching the kids about the different types of dragons. While he was walking into the arena he saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, and Astrid sitting in seats above **(think of the arena they have in RTTE where Hiccup and Toothless are taken to dragon fights)**. He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss, he noticed that his children were also in the stands with Kol.

"Now, children who know the shot limit for a gronckle?" Brooklyn asked. Fishlegs in the stands whispered 6 while the children were saying answers among the lines of 4,5,6. "Correct, 6. Now, what is it when they accidentally diest an eel?"

The kids stared at each other in confusion, digest? Dragons were terrified of eels. "Now there is no shot limit because they aren't shooting, they are sneezing." Erik chimed in.

"How would you know?" Fishlegs asked not trying to sound rude but more curious.

"Because Toothless here accidentally ate one a few years back when we were trying to find the cure for Eel Pox, turns out that eels give dragons Eel Pox and cure them in humans," Erik said in a monotone. Fishlegs looked satisfied with the answer, they, of course, knew that dragons were terrified of eels, they just didn't know why. The rest of the class went on as usual, Brooklyn teaching and the kids paying attention and asking questions. Class ended right as the sun was about to go down so the kids were led up to the Great Hall to eat and hear Erik's story.

The crowd was starting to gather in the Great Hall and towards the front was Kol, Brooklyn, the kids (Jaden was holding Anna this time), Gunther, and the people from Berk. Erik walked to the very front of the Hall and sat on the stool, Toothless was sitting not too far away. Erik tensed when he saw so many people staring at him so Toothless came over and sat right at his feet, well, foot.

"Okay, uh, well I was 14 when I left Berk. I had shot Toothless down in one of the raids and when I went to well, kill him I realized I couldn't. After I set him free he roared in my ear then flew away. I went back the next day and saw that he was missing his left tail-fin. I knew that he couldn't fly without it so I made him a new one. Once we were able to get flying I discovered many things about dragons we didn't know, that the Book of Dragons didn't have. I started to use some of these tricks in Dragon Training. That wasn't smart on my part, I was chosen to kill a monstrous nightmare which I wouldn't do. So, I decided I needed to leave, but before I had a chance to go Astrid found out about Toothless, she was going to tell the village so, I, well, we uh- kidnapped her to try and change her mind. After a few minutes of terror we managed to change her mind, then Toothless accidentally heard the queen's call. He brought us to the nest, luckily we were able to get out of there before she was able to do anything about us being there. When we got back to Berk we landed in the cove. I told Astrid I wouldn't kill that dragon and I wasn't going to sit there and wait until someone found Toothless so we left. That night we stayed on a sea stack not too far from the queen's island. The next day we woke up bright and early and took down the queen. Toothless shot a plasma blast straight into the queen's mouth, making her explode from the inside out. The flames had destroyed Toothless' tail-fin, and as we were escaping to inferno, the queen's tail crashed into the left side of Toothless, hitting my foot. I immediately blacked out, the last thing I remember was someone telling me that it needed to come off," Erik took a breath before he continued.

"When I woke up it was at least a month after the fact, I was on some island, I still don't know the name of the place. When I woke up I saw that they were not friendly to dragons. They had Toothless locked up in their kill ring. I tried to explain to them that dragons are not mindless beasts, but they wouldn't listen. I have no idea why they saved my life or how they found me but I didn't waste any time there that wasn't necessary. We explored the world for a little while, well 8 months to be exact. During that time we went to different villages and explained to them what we all know; that dragons aren't beasts. Some chose to believe what I was saying was true, in fact, most of them did. Only three places chose not to listen to what I was saying. Berserker Island and Outcast Island, who eventually came around over the years and finally the Rome. The Romans didn't want anyone having any form of a weapon to take them down, and it turns out they were never friendly to dragons, we left there as soon as we could. While I was out traveling the world I found out that I was starting to get a reputation. And I also heard that the Romans put a bounty on me. We were just going into our 9th month of helping other villages when we were kidnapped by a couple bounty hunters. We were taken to Rome, I was held there against my will for, uh, well I would think it was about a year," he looked over at

Kol to see if it was okay to tell the next part of the story. Kol gave Erik a nod saying it was okay to continue.

"In that prison is where I met Kol, he was in the cell next to me, he came about 4 months after I was captured. Even though I spent little to no time in that cell during the day, at nights Kol and I would talk about our life stories, ways to escape etcetera. Kol had told me he was apart of a village who was never fond of dragons but never killed them without cause, he told me of a place that I could seek solitude and live my life. He told me this place was called Gata. I had no idea if Toothless was even alive and after about 10 months I had given up hope of ever getting out. Two months of the same thing every day the Romans seemed to finally understand that I was never ever going to train dragons for them or let dragons be used against their will so they stabbed me right dead center of my stomach. They threw me back into my cell and let me bleed out. I blacked out after a few hours and woke up on a boat. I was confused and immediately assumed that they thought I was dead, however, I failed to notice Toothless laying on my chest. Still, have no clue how. Anyways when I was finally aware I saw that Kol was steering the ship. I had asked him where we were going and he said that we were going to Gata. I don't remember much after that. The next thing I remember clearly was waking up in the Healer's hut with bandages all over me, and Gunther was standing by the bed. He had explained to me that I was rescued from the Romans and I was welcome to stay, he asked for my name and I told him that the one I was given isn't what I would like to be called. He said that was fine, as long as I found a name that worked for me. I was told that the blacksmith was in need of some help around the forge because of his old age, so I started work there. As the weeks went on I met Brooklyn, we started dating about 3 months after that. I think we dated for a full year before we got married and then we had Jaden about a year and a half after that, then the twins two years later and Anna was born just last year. I became the sole blacksmith when the one before me died. So that is my life story," Erik finished. When he stopped talking the entire hall was silent, the people of Gata, of course, had heard his tale but the people of Berk had not. This was going to be an interesting visit.

 **Sorry, I haven't updated in a while and sorry this one was so long, anyways Happy New Year! It's so amazing to see how many people are from so many different parts of the world, and how many people use google translate. I hope that this translates okay. ;)**

 **~The ocean**


	6. Chapter 6- poor little flower

**So I have reading a couple of the reviews. Yes I am aware that the movies or books never actually specifically said that Astrid stood by while the others were bullying Hiccup, however, I had to make up a lot of this to keep the story flowing smoothly. Plus I had to give Hiccup a reason not to love Astrid anymore and to move on. I would also like to mention that in 10 years people change quite a bit, I mean for Hiccup he was 14 now he is 24. I own nothing except my characters and everything I made up from my weird imagination ;)**

"So let me get this straight, you, a hiccup, took down the Berkersers and Outcasts AND Romans?" Snotlout asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Snotlout I did," Erik responded, not seeming to phased by the hiccup comment, Brooklyn however was not. She was turning red in the face, redder than anyone has ever seen.

"You think you are so smug? You have no idea what he went through! You have no idea and what do you do? Assume he is lying. How dare you, how dare you come here and insult him! I can kill you right here right now you son of a bi-" she had grabbed her ax from it's holder on her back, Erik was watching all of this go down. The minute his wife grabbed her ax from its holder, he jumped up and stood in front of her. Kol had gone to help Erik as well.

"Brooklyn! Brooke, hey, no! Stop! It's fine, stop. His brain is the size of Anna's, we can't hold that against him." Erik said knowing that it would take a minute before Snotlout took offense to the statement. Kol had stepped up next.

"It won't do anyone any good by killing Berk's heir, no matter how much he deserves it." Kol said glaring at Snotlout who had a smug smile on his face, one that said 'you think she can take me?'

Gunther had told everyone to leave the Great Hall shortly after that, he knew that the people of Berk had their questions. After about 20 minutes the only people in the hall were Erik, Kol, Brooklyn, the kids, Gunther, the people of Berk, and of course Toothless. So still quite a bit of people occupied the hall. It was really quiet at first, no one wanting to say anything. The only sounds were Anna's babbling.

"How did you survive all that?" Stoick asked wanting to know

"To be honest I have no idea, I had nothing to live for except for Toothless, and for a long time I had no idea if he was alive or not." Erik said simply

"What did they really want?" Gobber asked, he knew there was more to why the Romans wanted Hicc-Erik

Erik was a bit taken back by the question, no one really asked that before. Most people accepted what he told them. "Apparently they wanted me to join them, not train dragons. At first they put me to work, made me build muscle then they realized the connection I had to dragons and thought I would help them take over other tribes, I refused, every day for a year. They believed they could get me to cave I guess." Erik said. Lily had yawned and tugged at the edge of Erik's tunic. You could tell she wanted to be picked up, so Erik bent down and grabbed her from underneath her arms. He rested her on his hip and she laid her head on his shoulder, and was quickly asleep. Brooklyn was now sitting next to Kol with Anna in her arms asleep and Chris asleep in her lap while Jaden had his head leaned up against Kol's shoulder, almost asleep.

"Such a Daddy's girl," Brooklyn whispered to Kol who smiled at his closest friend.

"So what you get out of a prison and go with this guy who you barely know to strange village and expect them to take you in?" Tuffnut asked, sounding a little more confused than rude.

"Yup, that seems to be one of my flaws," Erik said blatantly, people were a bit shocked by what he said, however, Kol was just chuckling. "Oh come one." Erik said rolling his eyes "I didn't really have a choice, I was stabbed and unconscious for our rescue and I have no clue how in Thor's name we got here, all I remember was that it was by boat," he said reminding everyone of that part in the story.

"You were out of it for the entire month long boat trip home," Kol said, surprising everyone except Gunther, Brooklyn, and Erik. By now all the kids were sound asleep.

"Thanks for the helpful information Kol," Erik glared at his friend.

"Have you found any other Night Furys?" Fishlegs asked completely off topic

"No, Fishlegs we haven't. We looked for a long time, and found nothing. Actually that is how Toothless and I got caught by Alvin, he lured us to an island and ambushed us. It wasn't too fun," Erik said sarcastically.

"You have faced Alvin? And survived?" Stoick asked

"Yeah, he is pretty easy to talk too, has some sort of common sense, unlike Dagur. Took a bit more to talk to him. Had to reunite him with his sister for that one." Erik said remembering how he used to fight with Dagur and Alvin, now they were considered allies.

"I guess you're why we haven't had attacks from the Outcasts or Berserkers in a while?" Astrid asked knowing the answer

"Not really, I told them if they harmed any village without cause I would come after them." Erik said. Gobber raised an eyebrow at his old apprentice, he knew the real reason. But secrets are secrets for a reason. Just then Lily started to stir in Erik's arms. "We should probably put them down," he said before brushing the hair off of his daughter's face, her braid had come out during dinner and Brooklyn wasn't fussing with her about putting it back in. Lily however, didn't look to good. She had bright rosy cheeks and was paler than usual making her cheeks stand out more, plus she was warm. Erik looked at his wife, she was talking to Kol. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?" she asked turning around and stopped seeing her husband's face "What's wrong?"

"She's got a fever, we need to get her to the healer, can you and Kol take Anna and the boys home?" he asked in a hurry

"Yes of course, I'll be over when they are asleep." Brooklyn said kissing her husband. Kol had picked up both the boys and was holding them on his hips, much like Erik was doing with Lily. They were quickly out the door.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to get her to the healer, she is burning up. She was fine earlier so I am worried, if you have anymore questions I will answer them tomorrow." Erik said walking out the big wooden doors and then to the healer's hut on the other side of the village. Toothless had sensed that the situation wasn't good, he had gone up to his rider who greeted him and glady gotten on his back. The three of them flew across the island to the healer's hut.

"He really seems happy," Fishlegs said

"Yeah I guess 'e does," Gobber replied

"So is he coming back with us or he going to stay?" Tuffnut asked

"Probably stay," Ruffnut replied. Everyone looked at her like she had just kicked someone's puppy.

"What do you mean he'll probably stay?" Stoick asked sounded a bit angry but more shocked.

"He's has everything he wants here, why would he come back?" Ruffnut raides a very good point.

"Besides we treated him like crap," Astrid said, however it was mostly to herself. No one heard her accept Gobber.

 **That's this chapter, more of a fluff. Climax coming soon! Please review, follow and favorite!**

 **~The ocean**


	7. Chapter 7- fighting

**Hello, my faithful readers! Speaking of which, over 2,000 people have viewed this story! I had no idea that this story was so popular. Anyways please enjoy reading this next chapter, if you are a bookworm like me then you probably would've guessed that the climax should be coming up soon, and you are correct. We should be reaching the climax by maybe this chapter or next. It depends on editing. Disclaimer, as usual, I own nothing but my characters. Please have fun reading.**

Kol had offered to stay with Jaden, Chris, and Anna while Brooklyn went to the healer's hut. She had no idea what was wrong with Lily, luckily the kids were already asleep so she didn't have to explain anything. She had told Kol that if they woke up in the middle of the night he was welcome to tell them what was going on, she knew that Anna wouldn't understand, not being able to talk and all, but the boys wouldn't go back to sleep unless they knew where their sister was. Especially Chris, and Kol didn't need to be dealing with a tired troublesome 3-year-old running around the village at night.

After a 10 minute run across the village, Brooklyn made it to the healer's hut. She saw Toothless waiting outside the hut with a worried expression, he cared for her kids like they were his own. She didn't even knock on the door, she pushed it open and found her husband sitting on the side of the bed and her daughter asleep in his arms. Erik looked up when the door opened, he had a worried look in his eyes. Just then the healer came back in through the curtain n the back.

"She seems to be fighting some sort of infection. I have no idea what kind yet, but we need to keep her here for observation. I am pretty sure she just ate some bad food, but I want to make sure," the healer said. Just then Lily stirred and whined, her hands clamped over her stomach and she groaned.

"Daddy… my stomach… it hurts" she whined, she had started to cry.

"I know baby, I know," Erik said having heard her complain about her stomach since they arrived at the hut.

"Where does it hurt honey?" the healer asked

"Everywhere" she cried, she was sobbing now.

"Lily? Baby, I need you to calm down. It's okay, we are going to make you all better all right?" Brooklyn said walking up and sitting next to Erik where Lily's head was and stroking her hair. Lily nodded in response and calmed down.

"Okay, Lily I am going to poke around when I touch a spot it hurts please let me know," the healer said, Lily nodded in response. She knew the drill, her parents always made sure she was okay. The healer started right over her belly button, Lily flinched a bit, but it wasn't too unbearable, then the healer went over to the right and Lily did nothing. All over the right side and Lily did nothing, then the healer went over the left side, she didn't do anything. It was weird, but the healer had an idea what it was, Lily curled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her hands around her stomach. Trying to find some comfort, however, it didn't do too much good, she leaned over her parents' knees and puked whatever she had in her stomach.

"She has food poisoning, it seems that she just ate something bad. I would make sure your other children are okay. She needs to stay here for observation, but it will pass when whatever is making her sick is out of her system," the healer said, both Brooklyn and Erik nodded, they knew that it was going to be okay, they just hated seeing their daughter in pain.

Erik was walking around the village with Toothless early that morning. He knew he wasn't needed in the hut, Lily was asleep in Brooklyn's arms and Toothless was anxious to at least walk with his rider. The dragon wasn't going anywhere without Erik, and he knew it. So he went for a walk with his best friend and while passing the arena saw the people of Berk and their dragons, he was confused at first but decided to take a look.

"What are you guys doing in here? There aren't any classes today if that's what you are waiting for." Erik informed

"We know, we heard about your daughter, is she going to be okay?" Stoick asked, even though Erik refused to believe it he still cared for his son and his new-found family.

"She has food poisoning, she should be fine," Erik said not wanting to say too much.

"So why are you here and not with her?" Snotlout asked

"It wouldn't do any good for two overprotective parents to be a 3-year-old girl's bedside while she is throwing up non stop, besides he was anxious to go flying," he said motioning to the dragon who perked up not realizing they were going to go flying "and I need to help Kol out with the other three, Anna is a piece of cake. The boys are wild without Lily, she is the one that keeps them from going completely nuts." Erik said with a bit of a laugh "Come on bud, let's get going before Kol wants to pin the boys on us." Erik said starting to mount Toothless. They shot up into the sky so fast that the people on the ground were shocked that someone could fly that fast.

Everyone's mouth was open when they saw Erik take off into the sky. Just then another figure walked in.

"Did he seriously just go for a flight?" a man said holding a baby in his arms, she was babbling and it sounded like the starts of 'mama' but it wasn't quite there yet. The people of Berk had recognized him as Kol, partly because of his distinct scar on his left arm that ran over his biceps, but also he was a buff man who looked cold holding a baby girl. A few seconds later two boys ran into the arena.

"Uncle Kol I swear it was his fault. It wasn't me!" Jaden said trying to pin whatever he did on Chris.

"Nuh-uh! _You_ hit the baby gronckle with a rock!" Chris retaliated

"I was trying to feed it!" Jaden whined back

While Kol was trying to sort out the two boys Astrid had wandered to her dragon in the back, she motioned to the other riders to the back with her.

"Do you guys want to see what Hic-Erik is doing?" Astrid asked almost saying Erik's old name. It took them a minute but they all nodded and mounted their dragons and took off through the entrance of the gate. Stopping the argument between Chris and Jaden, making Stoick and Gobber mad they left them there. Kol just rolled his eyes. He knew that they went after Erik. After 20 seconds the boys started to bicker again, Gobber and Stoick started to chuckle in the back remembering when Erik was that age. Kol had had enough.

"YOU TWO NEED TO STOP!" he said louder than expected, however, it got their attention. They stopped fighting. "We are going to see your mother and sister at the healer's hut, and you will be polite and respectful. If not you two will be cleaning the dragon stables for the rest of the year." Kol said with authority, the two nodded and ran to the hut. Anna had started to cry in Kol's arms, he just started to rock her back and forth to get her to stop.

 **Okay so we didn't get to the climax in this chapter, but definitely next chapter! So sorry it took so long to update, lost half of the chapter due to a power outage. I'll update soon I promise. Please review! Oh and a bit about myself, I love Harry Potter, D.C comics (mainly Flash- huge Karry shipper), and I speak a bit of French, enough to carry out a simple conversation.**

 **~The ocean**


	8. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

**_THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE:_** **MUST READ**

I will be signing off for about a week. I have had a family emergency and will not be able to update the story while I am away for I am leaving my laptop behind. I am so sorry! Anyways this also gives me an opportunity to see how you guys are liking this story. I may not be able to update but I still can reply to your guys' reviews. If you have any questions about any part of the story or want or leave any kind of feedback please feel free, but please don't abandon this story just because I will be gone for a week! Thank you all so so much!

~The ocean


	9. Chapter 8- rome

**I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I will be trying to update every weekend depending on homework. Also I am thinking of taking another course with story topics when I am finished with this one. I was planning on doing a Flash/Supergirl one, or as most people say a "Karry" fanfiction. So if that sounds interesting keep an eye out for it, I am starting to draft the first chapter so it will be up soon. Anyways I own nothing so please continue.**

Astrid and the others landed on the far south side of the island. Their dragons needed a break and they were getting nowhere by searching the sky so they found a cove like lagoon to help refresh their dragons. However what they saw when they got off their saddles was a black dragon laying down near the water and a man laying next to him. Erik knew they were there, he just didn't care enough to look back. He wasn't mad or anything, he just needed to be left alone and he figured the best way to do that was by ignoring the people who were behind him, all five of them.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Astrid knew she was not the one Erik would answer to, and Snotlout was too busy inspecting the rocks beneath his feet. The twins didn't seem to care enough to speak up, however Fishlegs' curiosity got the best of him.

"How fast can he go? Toothless I mean," Fishlegs asked. Erik's head moved up and there was a moment of silence before he answered.

"I am not exactly sure, I know he can make a Nader's 5 day trip in 2 and a half if he has enough motivation. He has only done that if I am either dying or close to it," Erik said with a bit of a laugh. At this Snotlout's head shot up. But no one wanted to ask his story, they knew it was probably not something he would share with them.

"How's your daughter?" Astrid asked

"She should be fine, I should be with her and Brooklyn, but I needed to not be in a healer's hut. They aren't my favorite, after being in them so many times you can't stand seeing you kid in one. I was about to head back then you guys came," Erik finally stood up and faced the five adults. "WHy did you guys look for me?"

"It was Astrid's idea," Tuffnut said "We just came along to see a fight," Ruffnut added on to her brother's statement. Erik glared at Astrid, he knew she was still hung up on him. He can't understand how she could be, he moved on.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, is that horrible?" Astrid asked

"Well you can ask my wife that, the last person who threatened our family is now in Valhalla and I didn't send him there, so watch what you say around her." Erik said nonchalantly. He mounted Toothless and took off back to the village.

"Astrid you need to figure out when to quit, he has moved on so stop." Snotlout said calmly surprising pretty much everyone there, the twins were to busy hitting their heads together to care. Astrid looked up at the sky and wondered what would've happened if he stayed.

Kol had brought Chris, Jaden, and Anna to the healer's hut. Anna hadn't stopped crying until she was in her mother's arms, though. When Kol walked in the hut he found Lily asleep in the middle of a cot like bed and Brooklyn watching her sleep. Chris and Jaden were quiet during the walk, they still were shooting glares but the minute the door opened they stopped. Jaden walked over to see his mother while Chris over to Lily. Even though they were only 3 he knew that she wasn't feeling well. Chris and Lily shared a room and even though they had different beds, when one woke up from a nightmare they would often wake the other and just play games the rest the night or until they could fall back asleep. Chris had sat on the floor next to the bed. Jaden next to his mom and Anna in her mom's arms. They sat in silence for a little over an hour.

They had heard a knock on the door a little while latter. The door was then opened and Erik walked in, when the door opened you could see Toothless curl up outside the door. Erik walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead then kissed a sleeping Anna. Kol had left and Jaden was now sitting with Chris facing away from the door, they were playing some type of game that Chris and Lily came up with and weren't paying attention when their father walked in. Erik walked over and was instantly noticed by Chris who jumped up and gave him a huge hug. Jaden was not too far behind. A few minutes later they heard a moan from the bed and saw Lily open her eyes.

The healer had made Lily eat some soup before allowing her to go home, she wasn't allowed to eat anything more than soup for a week then she could have bread and light amounts of other foods.

The family (including Toothless) was walking through the village, Anna in Brooklyn's arms, Lily (who was asleep) in Erik's and Chris and Jaden on Toothless' back, when they heard a loud horn blow. The family stopped, they knew what that meant, that horn meant that their most feared enemy was coming. Rome. This wasn't good, Erik thought maybe someone was pulling a prank, ' _It's the twins, that's what it is, that's all….'_ Erik hoped, however when it sounded again he hopes were crushed. Just then everyone from Berk landed in front of the family.

"What is going on?" Stoick asked Erik

"That's the horn that was put in place when Kol came back and I first came here, it's a long story, but basically Rome didn't like the fact that they lost me and didn't get the chance to kill me I guess so they invaded here and tried to get me back, we didn't see them coming and by the time we did we were barely ready. We won, eventually thanks to Toothless and we haven't heard from them since." Erik explained, out of the corner of his eye he could see all the women and children going to a cave designated in the woods incase this were to happen again. Erik then turned to Brooklyn, "Take the kids and Toothless and go to the cave. Toothless," he spoke to his best friend, "don't let them out of your sight until they are sealed in the cave then come find me."

"No, wait Erik what about you?!" Brooklyn asked as Erik gave an asleep Lily to Jaden and Chris on Toothless' back. "You can get killed, Erik I-I can't live without you!" she stumbled

"I know Brooke, I know." he pulled her into his arms, he pressed his forehead against hers, "and I can't do this with you and the kids out here. You need to be in the cave, that is the only way. I won't die I will come back I promise." she nodded with tears in her eyes, Erik pulled her chin up and kissed her, then he kissed Anna who was crying from the noise in Brooke's arms. HE walked over to Chris and gave him a kiss and a hug, then whispered ' _I love you, take care of your sisters and brother.',_ then he went over to Jaden whispered to him ' _Be the one everyone will look to, you are the storm. Be the storm not the rain, I love you.'_ He nodded to Toothless and they were off towards the cave.

Erik turned towards the people of Berk. "Okay as much as I hate to admit this, I am going to need your help. All of your help," he said. They all nodded knowing the intensity of the situation.' _Thor, Odin, anyone who is listening please make sure my family stays safe,'_ he prayed.

 **AND climax reached! Let me know what you think, I am going to start replying to more reviews so please make sure you are not a guest!**

 **~the ocean**


End file.
